girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-03-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' They aren't usually this late with the comic, wonder what's going on.-- 14:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) OMG. im getting withdrawal symptoms, i hope its up soon. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Klaus's plan to stop the assault was to go to the source -- the Foglios themselves? -- Anonymous Now we know what der Kestle meant by "Would you like to see him fight?" Next matchup: Higgs vs. Klaus. Who wins? Tarvek (talk) 22:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : Ooo, Lovely sounding fight. Given Higgs last serious fight was with a drugged up Zola. Also a Black-level Item? Given the solid gasp of everyone present, I think he just said he was going to take some banned technlogy down there. Most probably a toy of the Other. -- Br'fin (talk) 00:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The comic is up, the Baron is going down (read that how you will), the Castle already knows his plans (nice to have spies everywhere), and the Baron knows the Castle knows. And - echoes of going to Gringott's to pick up the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone... -- NathanTheRammer (talk) 22:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : I wonder what the Baron has up his sleeve. Besides lots and lots of staples. (Also, where are those Dreen?) And as has been the case for a while now, one can't help but wonder how much Klaus's seeming passion and determination about this attack is still real, and how much is the wasp. In fact, one can't help but wonder... by putting himself directly in battle, could he be trying to get himself killed? Remember the fable he told... —Undomelin ✉ 23:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I am wondering what Dupree and Boris are up to about now. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Looks like that clank of the castles just happened to be there at the right time, and the Castle either knows what a black level item would be or understands the significance. Also, that clank looks to be of similar design as the fun death machines, just not as fancy. Maybe inspired by the fun death machines? Judging from what he said and the other peoples reactions, my guess is that they know exactly what he is getting and its clearly something extremely dangerous. Black level could also mean top secret though. 00:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :It is a R.O.S.A. not a clank. Castle Heterodyne through its ROSA's. Oh, and make note of what it says in the bottom center panel. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::What, the airman saying that this is Empire business? Natural enough for him to prefer less eavesdropping. In any case, I don't think there's any indication that the Castle or anyones else present (besides Klaus) knows what the mysterious item is. Their expressions and comments are presumably simply in response to the idea of Klaus charging into battle himself. Lastly, unless there's been W.o.G. on the nomenclature, I think it should be ok to call them clanks; either way it's understood that we're talking about extensions of the Castle, not independently operating units. (Unless any have an autonomous mode, if needed.) —Undomelin ✉ 08:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, Billy Catringer, ROSA is a term you invented, which, in my opinion, actually doesn't apply to anything except the one item you refer to on the R.O.S.A. page. It make no sense to talk of Remotely Operated Suits of Armor as something special or use it as a general term when Castle Heterodyne can seemingly levitate and manipulate anything! Where is the page on ROBs or ROMs ( ) or ROCs ( ), etc.? -- William Ansley (talk) 23:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::William, you could have made an entry on the talk portion of the R.O.S.A. page to raise objections like this one, so I am now wondering why you are raising it here and now. The page in question was created way back in the fall of 2011. At any rate, if you will take a prolonged dip in the archives, you will see numerous examples of this type of device, starting with this scene in the . They are easily separable physically from Castle Heterodyne, even though the Castle's Intelligence operates them. In fact, the Doom Bell Ringer and the Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispensers appears to be other examples of R.O.S.A.'s. Yes, the Castle does move its own materials about, but these devices seem to warrant differentiation because they provide audio/visual feedback to the Castle's Intelligence. So I thought it was appropriate to devote a page to them. You should have raised your objections on the R.O.S.A. talk page where we could have discussed them with a modicum of privacy. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want something done personally, do it right! -- SpareParts (talk) 01:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) At first I thought the item in question is an improved version of The Lion. Now I think it's an improved version of Tiktoffen's device -- possibly programmed before he got wasped -- or of Agatha's locket. --Dsws (talk) 02:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous: snerk, that's thinking outside the box! Br'fin: doesn't it sound grand? I'd take a month of Klaus beating up, well, everything. From what we've read, though, I don't think there's any doubt: after a slugfest which would leave Klaus respectful of his rival, Klaus would win. 68.7.36.184 (that sounds like a clank name!): I took their reactions to be to his going down there alone, not to his mentioning a black-level item (whose identity they might not even know). Undomelin: I'm extremely interested in this! The Foglios have been very close-lipped in the comics so far about what's driving Klaus. I can't believe that he's being entirely controlled. It just doesn't feel right. But he has to know somewhere inside he's using up his armies against the wrong lady! Luckyblackcat (talk) 03:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, we may be kept in suspense for some time. It's also up for speculation exactly what Gil thinks, and what he plans. He seemed to have enough sense to not try forcing the Baron into direct conversation about the allegorical message, but beyond that... Of course, Gil himself could be wasped with a second Spark Wasp, now. (Not that that initial sniffer weasel response proved anything, since those have been compromised, given that normally they'd likely react to the Baron-- which also means quite a few Wulfenbach staff could now be revenants.) —Undomelin ✉ 08:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I wonder if Klaus isn't angling to be captured now that he knows his forces can't interfere, either in the belief they are rescuing him or because the Other manipulated them. There is a chance he has learned how wrong he was about Agatha's own fight with her Other. Great Cthulhu (talk) 19:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I thinking about the echos of "You killed Dr. Beetle!" "He threw a bomb at me!" in "You killed my father!" "He threw a black-level item at me!". Argadi (talk) 00:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC)